Entities who use online communications services, and who may not have a direct relationship to one another, may nevertheless be linked to one another through intermediary entities based on a personal, business, or other relationship among the entities and the intermediary entities. For example, a user A may have a friend, user B, who also uses the communications services and who has a business relationship with user C who uses the communications services. Thus, user A is linked to user C through user B. Such interpersonal interactions or relationships may generally be referred to as a social network. How many intermediary entities are needed to link one entity or user to another may generally be referred to as the degrees of separation between those two entities or users.